


Одержимый

by Young_not_beautiful



Series: We feel it all [3]
Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Canon Era, Character Study, Drama, Gen, Mysticism, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25055701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Young_not_beautiful/pseuds/Young_not_beautiful
Summary: В синей бездне — запах полевой травы
Series: We feel it all [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814719
Kudos: 2





	Одержимый

В коридорах Шаттердома водятся призраки. Ньют не видит их наяву, но они мерещатся ему, стоит только закрыть глаза.  
Он, конечно, не верит в сверхъестественное. Он воздвиг себе идола, и идол этот материален. Даже слишком материален, если вы спросите рейнджеров.  
Закономерности, известные человеку и ещё не открытые им — вот, что правит миром. Миром где-то за пределами железной кишки, в которой доктора Гайзлера медленно переваривают.

У Германна призраки свои. Отражаются в его глазах, когда он идёт мимо ангаров, где развороченных егерей готовят к новому бою. Будущее, которое навсегда осталось в прошлом.  
Ньют хотел бы прогнать их, не дать грызть Германна, но он только ходит по пятам и злобно шикает на самых наглых. Притворяется, что не видит ничего, пусть Германн и дальше думает, что в его зрачках видны только цифры и сталь.

***

Дождь бьёт по крыше и крохотному навесу, под которым они спрятались. Места двоим мало, но льёт весь день, и где-то под такими же козырьками втискиваются по трое-четверо курильщиков — и так терпели с утра. Так что им с Германном даже повезло.  
Курильщиков в Шаттердоме много. Сигареты — один из способов немного сбежать от жизни, не теряя рабочей эффективности.  
— То есть, я понимаю! — Ньют машет рукой. — Ты хочешь сказать, у них коллективно едет крыша. Но не может она ехать у всех одинаково!  
— Это ещё один спор, который ни к чему не приводит, — Германн отворачивается, пялится в стену дождя. — Потому что ты не прав.  
Стоят они близко.  
— Эй, ну я ж не отрицаю — в этот раз — что звучит всё по-идиотски.  
— Пойдём уже.  
Ньют забирает из пальцев Германна окурок. Жест обыденный.Наклоняется и кидает оба в пепельницу на полу. Три пепельницы до этого улетели в небытие — за перила в полутора метрах от двери. Пока на неё не повесили ироничную табличку «Не машите ногами!» на трёх языках.  
Пока он выпрямляется, шаги Германна уже слышны на лестнице, где вперемешку со светом ртутных ламп бродят тени.

***

Секунду спустя, Ньют уже не помнит, чего наговорил на диктофон. Сердце проваливается в яму, быть может, это — конец его жизни.  
В синей бездне — запах полевой травы, но его уносит едкий ветер. Остаётся только вкус соли на языке. Только я и другие. Я жду своего часа, и другие тоже ждут. Другой вышел и не вернулся. На его месте новый другой. Мы — целое. Хозяева зовут. Глубина и темнота. Наверх. Пахнет врагом.  
Старой пыльной одеждой с чердака и какао из автомата. Надёжная взрослая рука и…  
Другие, крепче и сильнее. Бездна. Зов. Наверх.  
— Ньютон!  
Ты разбудил меня слишком рано. Теперь я не смогу подняться. Навсегда останусь внизу. Я должен был подняться. Хозяева звали.  
— Ньют.  
Возвращается жёлтый цвет и металлический пол. Глаза режет. Ньют едва не всем телом лежит на металле, и от этой мысли его начинает тошнить. Потом отвращение уплывает. Рядом что-то тёплое, кто-то тёплый. Во всём есть какая-то неправильность, и как только он поймёт, какая, жизнь вернётся.  
— Ты как меня назвал? — хрипит Ньют, выдавливая улыбку.  
С каждым словом дальше от синевы, бездны, соли и других. Он человек, но человеком быть тошно, мягко и сухо.  
— Идиот, — ворчит Германн, всё еще слишком крепко сжимая на нём пальцы.  
— Нет, не так.  
Вода странная, похожа на пустоту на языке. Ноги странно гнутся, странно крепятся к телу. Он только висит на Германне, не пытается даже уцепиться, пальцы сгибаются под непонятным углом.

***

— Ты — и не ты больше, — качает головой Алексей. — От такого не откажешься.  
«Ну разве что я себя вполне устраиваю», — хочет пробурчать Ньют. Но молчит. Бывает ли такое?  
Четыре часа до явления. Егеря в полной боеготовности. Пилотам приказано отдыхать. Для Кайдановских отдых — сидеть на полу в костюмах и курить. Ньют пришёл пожелать удачи — на самом деле хоть на минутку стать частью ритуала. Знать, что не просто так он сидит сутками в лаборатории и копается в мягкой плоти.  
Он старается не выглядеть, как пятилетка, которого отец позвал смотреть, как чинит машину. Странно всё — они трое, как на картине сюрреалиста, как в сцене немого кино. Субтитры бегут на чёрном фоне, сменяя кадры. Звучит задорная фортепьянная мелодия. «Если спросят — не говори, где мы, доктор Гайзлер». Дефекты плёнки чёрными точками расплываются на лицах и стенах.  
— Люди ради этого напиваются или отваливают огромные деньги на экстремальном спорте.  
Ньют вроде бы не смеётся, но тело его начинает трястись.  
— Ага, а ещё ширяются и ходят в кино.

Саша подходит и садится рядом. Они теперь все трое сидят по-турецки в кругу. Клубы дыма летают, презрев технику безопасности.  
«Каково бы это было, — проносится у Ньюта в голове. — Разворотить себя перед кем-то, показать, что внутри?»  
Каждый, кто живёт в Шаттердоме, думал об этом. Или даже во всём мире. А я, я бы выдержал? А что бы увидели? Первые слова ли, первую выкуренную сигарету, ничего не значащий день из тысячи других?  
— Нет, не подробная биография в десяти томах, — качает головой Саша. — Скорее самое важное. Квинтэссенция. Как будто всё уже в тебе, но глубоко, и ты этого не видишь, и слава богу, что не видишь. А верхушка айсберга умещается в те несколько секунд, что идёт синхронизация.  
Ньют ловит слова, как умирающий от жажды слизывает капельки росы.  
«Каждый курьер и каждый клерк, — думается ему вдруг. — Все тут умирают от жажды, поэтому так смотрят на рейнджеров».  
Голос Пентекоста по громкой связи, и Ньют уходит. В бесконечном множестве вселенных есть одна, где ему не нужно уходить, и он не знает, лучшая она из всех или худшая.

***

Человеческая кровь в сосудах и человеческое дыхание. Это почти привычно. Это единственное, что он есть. Память об ином лежит глубоко. Она зарыта в землю, и раскапывать не стоит. Ньют и сам зарыт в землю, спелёнут в массу человеческих тел. Другие, такие как я, рядом. Лица — сплошная стена незнакомцев. Другие. Бесконечный животный голод, не требующий еды.  
Кайдзю ищет Ньюта, и это ясно не как день, но как неоновая ночь в Гонконге.  
Он, кажется, опять сказал вслух то, чего говорить не стоило. Все от него отпрянули. Мокрый от грязи с сотен ботинок пол. Ньют нащупывает на нём слетевшие очки. По мозгу проходит разряд — сейчас. Вот сейчас.  
Ничего не происходит. Другие затаили дыхание. Для Ньюта между ними и спящими в странной жидкости кайдзю нет различий.  
Потолок обваливается. Оно заглядывает внутрь. Страх приходит слишком поздно, чтобы бежать. Да и он какой-то неправильный. Не чувство, а скорее надпись на экране.  
Синий свет красив, несмотря на то, что сейчас убьёт его. Интересно, какая это часть тела? Вроде языка?  
Нет, не убьёт.  
Кое-что хуже.  
Непонятно, как и зачем. Будущее расстилается перед внутренним взором и тут же уходит, не оставив воспоминаний. «Как будто всё уже в тебе, но глубоко, и ты этого не видишь, и слава богу, что не видишь». Но именно сейчас Ньюту отчаянно нужно увидеть.  
Тяжёлые шаги. Бродяга. Свет. Кайдзю разворачивается к егерю, бросив человека наедине с бесполезным знанием и животным ужасом. Он тоже скоро позабудется.  
О том, что наверху решается судьба города, говорят только толчки. Земля трясётся, люди сгибают шеи и горбят спины, в первозданной молитве, где важно не кому, но о чём. Тишина минуту. Две.  
Эти две драгоценные минуты он потерял навсегда. Он может опоздать ровно на столько. Ньют идёт к выходу, и перед ним расступаются. Бежит по пустым ещё улицам, когда убежища ещё запечатаны. Вдруг не конец? Вдруг передышка в битве титанов?  
Ганнибал Чау. Мозг мёртвого кайдзю. Нейромост. Будущее есть, и оно только одно. Если бы на Ньюта сейчас упал кирпич, и тогда последние вспышки в его сознании крутили бы эту последовательность до смерти. До бесконечности.

***

Это как дурная шутка или безумный сон. Из тех, где говоришь на арабском и бегаешь голый по городу, и ничего странного не замечаешь.  
Ладонь у Германна сухая и холодная, пальцы хватают руку Ньюта судорожно, будто утопающий цепляется за брошенную верёвку.  
Единицы, нули и сталь. Нечеловеческая мощь. Нечто, способное поднять и укрыть немощное существо. Тысячи дорог, которые к ней ведут и обрываются на полпути. Череда вспышек, которые не задерживаются долго, уходя на глубину.  
Ньют впервые видит себя со стороны. Себя, бурлящим потоком и сгустком запахов. Кофе, бензин, кайдзю-блу. На последний он сам внимания не обращал. А для Германна терпкая гнильца с примесью бытовой химии выбивает все другие запахи.  
Тот день, когда подвезли образцы в Анкоридже, а он провёл с ними сутки, а под конец вторых был выпровожен хоть немного поспать, и они целовались на кровати в одежде, пока Ньют не отключился, а Германн тогда ещё долго лежал, слушал сонное дыхание и впитывал ярко-синий запах.  
Тот день, когда Ньют сам потащился к убитому кайдзю, хоть ему и говорили, что не стоит, вернулся с горящими глазами, а Германн выгнал его в душ, а дешёвый лавандовый порошок, которым стирался весь Шаттердом, не справился со следами вылазки на свитере, но Ньют всё равно носил его иногда.  
Те дни, когда они останавливались в роскошных и мерзких отельных комнатах, и Ньют распахивал окна, впуская ночной воздух, а к нему примешивался то лес, то океан, то выхлопы.  
Сладкий мёд в сотах солнечным днём на зелёных полях детства, в одной из загородных поездок, где Ньют больше всего был собой.  
Ячейки, как осиные гнёзда, но бесконечно больше. В каждой из них спит другой.  
Полная раковина свежевыловленной рыбы. Их мёртвые жёлтые глаза смотрят в пустоту. Соскребать ножом чешую, пока не затошнит от запаха. Демонстративно кинуть его на стол и заявить: я так больше не могу!  
Подниматься наверх. На зов хозяев. И ещё выше, в трубу. Она жжёт. Пронизывает кожу, дёргая что-то под ней. И ещё наверх. К соли и гнили. К огням, они слабо пахнут домом.  
Нитки, за которые тянут изнутри. Приказы — туда и туда. Идти за ними, вот и всё.  
Шум листьев. Высоко, в самых верхушках могучих деревьев. Северный ветер и неасфальтированные дороги. Пойти, вздымая туфлями пыль, бесконечно трудно. Сложнее, чем плыть наверх, сквозь черноту, к жжению и чужому воздуху. Ньют не помнит, зачем так важно идти, но идёт.

Окраины Гонконга. Труп детёныша кайдзю. Люди в защитных костюмах. Синие осколки мира никак не сходятся в целую картинку. Судорожная хватка чужих пальцев, и они напоминают о шуме листьев так ярко, что ночь растворяется, и шум вертолёта тоже.

***

Шаттердом гудит, как растревоженный улей. Через недельку они разлетятся, унесут с собой память о том, как Земля едва не погибла, но оставят ненужную железную оболочку.  
Шаг за шагом. Каждый отдаётся металлическим стуком. За этим стуком не слышно голосов. Остановись. Обернись. Взгляни и послушай. Дыхание касается его шеи. Оно не ледяное, лишь слегка прохладное, как океанский бриз. В первые секунды оно пахнет солёной морской водой, а потом — скребёт носоглотку кайдзю блу.  
Это бесполезно, но Ньют останавливается. Прислушивается. Что-то гудит в недрах, как и всегда, но больше не слышно ничего.  
Синяя жидкость заполняет лёгкие и разъедает их.  
Обернись и увидишь нас.  
Ньют оборачивается.  
Огромный синий язык принюхивается к нему.  
— Вам здесь не следует находиться, доктор Гайзлер! — голос маршала эхом скачет в ушах.  
Ньют бежит, сколько хватает сил. Залетает в лабораторию. Падает на пропахший химией диван.

Время рвётся на кривые куски.  
— Знаешь, что в последнюю секунду своей жизни увидит последний на Земле человек?  
— Нет. Что?  
Германн гладит его волосы осторожно, будто боится сделать лишнее движение. Ньют вздрагивает.  
— Забудь. Просто вылезло.  
Германн кивает. «Просто вылезает» у Ньюта с той ночи всё время.  
Он лежит у Германна на коленях и дышит. Всё пытается понять, что не так с воздухом, залетающим в лёгкие.  
— Ты ведь думаешь, что всё это — от нагрузки на нервную систему и самоубеждения.  
— Фактической разницы между нашими версиями нет, — Германн опускает вторую ладонь на лоб Ньюта, едва касаясь. — Эти галлюцинации никак не влияют на материальные объекты. И было бы странно, будь по-другому.  
— Я материальный объект!  
— Да, — ладонь сдвигается к щеке. — Уверен, что не хочешь поспать? Или попросить ещё таблеток?  
— Нахрена мне их таблетки? — стонет Ньют. — Их ни с вискарём, ни с кофе мешать нельзя.  
— А тебе не следовало бы пить ни того, ни другого.  
— Ладно, мам.  
Германн вымученно вздыхает. Но если бы кто-то отключил звук, оставив только движения рук и усталые лица без масок, сказать, что они о чём-то спорили, было бы невозможно.  
Диван слишком маленький, чтобы так лежать, и голени Ньюта затекают на подлокотнике. Но тело и так неудобное.

***

В детстве Ньют мечтал оказаться в фильме. Где угодно, только бы там не было осточертевших стен квартиры, супа на обед, необходимости ходить в скучную школу, а потом — в пугающей перспективе — на работу.  
Он был готов выть, лезть на стенку, до нелепой ярости предсказуемым было всё вокруг, вся жизнь, какая только может лежать впереди. Не было хуже наказания, чем жить её день за днём.  
Потом он нашёл свою страсть, потом и мир переменился, так что скучать доктору Гайзлеру уже не приходилось, так, как никто и подумать не мог. Может быть, кайдзю вышли из океана только чтобы исполнить его детскую мечту, рождённую одиночеством и фильмами о Годзилле.

***

Ньют находит себя в лаборатории, хотя точно помнит, что шёл в столовую. Он оказывается на улице посреди ночи, хотя лёг спать пораньше. Бывает, задумываешься и машинально что-то делаешь, пожимает он плечами.  
Германн встревожен, это видно и через пелену безумия. Он уже не спорит с нежеланием Ньюта появляться в том коридоре, идёт с ним длинными обходными путями. Ему тоже снятся вещи. Кошмарам Ньют бы позавидовал — его собственные сны это бесконечный полёт в пустоту.  
Пустота отливает синим.

Вещи Ньют пакует в коробки. Перебирает безделушки, которыми оброс за годы. Пластик, металл и стекло дрожат в руках.  
В лаборатории тепло, но по его телу бегают мурашки. Несуществующий ветер забирается под рукава.  
Свет яркий.  
В столовой шумно. Людей меньше, намного меньше, вот они и шумят, в надежде заполнить пустое пространство.  
Ньюта окликают, он оборачивается, но никого нет. Показалось.  
Германн потряхивает его за плечи.  
— Эй! Эй! Слышишь меня?  
Кивнуть. Шея не шевелится, но — кивнуть.  
— Видишь палец? Хорошо, следи за ним глазами.  
Туда-сюда, туда-сюда.  
Чёрно-белый маятник гипнотизёра. Глупая передача по старому телику. Летняя жара.  
Темнота, и опять подвалы.  
— Всё уже готово, — Германн старательно выводит слова. — Но я думаю, мне лучше… задержаться.  
— Я в норме. Езжай, — взмах рукой по кривой линии.  
— Враньё.  
«Как будто всё уже в тебе, но глубоко, и ты этого не видишь, и слава богу, что не видишь». «Никак не влияют на материальные объекты».  
Пустота отливает синим. В ней другие. Хозяева зовут. Обычно они зовут кого-то из других. Одного за одним. Сейчас моя очередь. Они зовут меня. Встать и двигаться. Наверх.  
— Скажи это ещё раз.  
— Они нематериальны и ничего тебе не сделают.  
— Скажи ещё десять раз. Шучу. Не говори десять.  
Тело бьётся за прозрачной стенкой. Чешуя на раковине, на ноже, на руках. Хозяева зовут — наверх.  
Всё будет хорошо.  
Правда.


End file.
